


Cosplay: The Purple Blade

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Mitlaure



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Challenge [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chancellor Hux, Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Photoset, Star Wars: Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript), Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Cosplay - Chancellor Hux’s Suicide.Косплей - самоубийство канцлера Хакса из сценария «Дуэль судеб».
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Челлендж





	Cosplay: The Purple Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Косплеер - Mitlaure, костюм - Mitlaure, фотограф - [Аня Провидение](https://www.instagram.com/providence_photographer/?igshid=yo4hvlltlk1z), макияж - [Гоблин](vk.com/glittery_goblin)  
>   
>   
> Hux storms into his lush chamber. Goes to the collector’s case. Removes one of his prized vintage lightsabers. He activates it and IMPALES HIMSELF WITH THE PURPLE BLADE. Hux kneels, the glowing saber protruding from his chest as First Order ships descend in smoke and fire out the window.  
>   
> Хакс врывается в свои роскошные апартаменты. Подходит к витрине. Вынимает один из страинных драгоценных световых мечей. Активирует его и ПРОНЗАЕТ СЕБЯ ФИОЛЕТОВЫМ КЛИНКОМ. Хакс опускается на колени, сверкающий клинок торчит из его груди. За окном вспыхивают огненные языки, падают горящие корабли Первого Ордена.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/HdhOaEv.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/HAZHGH5.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/CEOeETr.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ef65UTR.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/KhX6ucs.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/KusV2k7.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/jwY2X2k.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Au16b4j.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/BdguQDe.jpg)


End file.
